icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenway Park
Fenway Park is a baseball stadium in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the site of the 2010 NHL Winter Classic. The attendance at the game was over 38,000. Other Fenway Park Hockey Events Frozen Fenway 2012 January 2, 2012 3:00 p.m. – Boston Latin Academy vs. East Boston High School (boys) 5:00 p.m. — Boston Latin School vs. Boston Latin Academy (girls) 7:30 p.m. – Mount Saint Charles Academy vs. Cathedral High School (Springfield) (boys) January 4, 2012 1:30 p.m. — St. George’s School vs. Rivers School (girls) 3:15 p.m. — Noble and Greenough School vs. Milton Academy (boys) 5:30 p.m. — Thayer Academy vs. Lawrence Academy (boys) 7:45 p.m. — Belmont Hill School vs. Saint Sebastian’s School (boys) January 7, 2012 4:00 p.m. – University of Vermont vs. University of Massachusetts 7:30 p.m. – University of New Hampshire vs. University of Maine January 10, 2012 3:00 p.m. — Dartmouth College vs. Providence College (Women's Hockey East January 13, 2012 3:30 p.m. – Norwich University vs. Babson College (ECAC East, Division III) 7:00 p.m. — Union College vs. Harvard University (Division I) January 14, 2012 3:00 p.m. — Catholic Memorial vs. Boston College High School 6:00 p.m. — Northeastern University vs. Boston College Frozen Fenway 2013 December 28, 2012 6:30 p.m. College of the Holy Cross vs. Bentley University December 31, 2012 10:15 a.m. Lincoln-Sudbury Regional High School vs. Boston Latin School, boys 12:15 p.m. Hingham High School vs. Duxbury High School, girls 2:30 p.m. St. John’s Preparatory School vs. Malden Catholic High School, boys January 2, 2013 3:30 p.m. Northeastern University vs. Harvard University January 4, 2013 4 p.m. Merrimack College vs. Providence College 7:30 p.m. University of Notre Dame vs. Boston College January 7, 2013 4 p.m. UMass Boston vs. Salem State University 730PM game was scheduled but cant find teams involved January 8, 2013 1:30 p.m. St. Paul’s School vs. The Governor’s Academy, girls 3:15 p.m. Brooks School vs. Buckingham Browne & Nichols School, boys 5:30 p.m. Groton School vs. St Mark’s School, boys 7:45 p.m. Belmont Hill School vs. St Sebastian’s School, boys January 11, 2013 7:30 p.m. Norwich University vs. Babson College Frozen Fenway 2014 Fenway hosted Frozen Fenway 2014 over two weekends during January 2014 involving two double headers involving ten division one mens and two division three college hockey teams: December 28,2013 (Atlantic Hockey Association) Holy Cross vs Bentley January 4, 2014 (Hockey East) Merrimack vs. Providence at 4PM followed by Notre Dame vs Boston College January 9, 2014 (Division III ECAC East) Norwich University vs. Babson College,730PM January 11, 2014 (Hockey East) UMass (Amherst) vs. Northeastern at 3PM, followed by Maine vs Boston University There are also seven high school hockey games scheduled as part of the events December 31, 2013 Boys: Lincoln-Sudbury vs Boston Latin 10:15AM Girls: Hingham vs. Duxbury 12:15PM Boys: St. John's Prep vs. Malden Catholic 230PM January 8, 2014 Girls: St. Paul's vs Governor's Academy 130PM Boys: Brooks School vs. BB&N 315PM Boys: St. Mark's vs. Groton School 530PM Boys: Belmont Hill vs. St. Sebastians's 715PM Category:Boston Bruins Category:NHL arena Category:Winter Classic Venues Category:Outdoor ice hockey venues in the United States